


结晶(Crystallization)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [24]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十四章，前篇请参见合集*水晶守卫视角，看一下矿工们是如何一步步被水晶与瘟疫吞噬的*最好不要打扰人家休息……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	结晶(Crystallization)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十四章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *水晶守卫视角，看一下矿工们是如何一步步被水晶与瘟疫吞噬的
> 
> *最好不要打扰人家休息……

光……光！……光！！！  
革登猛地一下从长椅上腾起来。他在这……休息多久了？他不记得，脑子里昏昏涨涨的，一股沉重的疲惫感漫过全身。他用手拭去额头上的冷汗，感觉冰冰凉凉的。他的视线一片模糊，他眨了眨眼，努力看清着周围的景色。  
机械的开采声从远方隐隐而来。水晶……蕴含着一种神奇的能量，可以用来治病。治什么病来着的？革登感觉自己知道，但一下子又想不起来。但他觉得他应该就是为了这个才跑到这当工头的。他仍然记得，他好想要去检查什么东西。但奇怪的的低吟声充斥着他的脑海，让他无法集中精力。他决定出去逛逛好理清自己的思绪。  
他看到一个矿工抱着一堆水晶走了过来，把它们扔进了革登身后的熔炉中。那是法兰？还是凯瑞？革登没认出来。但他注意到了矿工奇怪的举止，他眼中跃动着的诡异橙光，还有他背上那抹绽开的紫色。晶膜漫上了他的身躯，但他似乎并不在意。也许他根本没有注意到。自己是不是应该提醒他一下？革登想要喊住他，他的嘴张得大大的，却没有发出一点声音。苦涩的气息在他干燥的喉咙里翻涌，他这才意识到自己有多久没喝水了。  
革登朝取水器的方向走去。那些打桩机的声音弄得他心神不宁，如果他有权限，他恨不得去把这些噪音制造器统统关闭。说到权限…谁是他们的领导来着的？恪里……斯拓？恪里斯拓。革登依稀记得他的脸，记得他办公桌上闪着银光的美酒，还有窗外呼啸的疾风。  
“革登，你表现得很不错。”他说，“我现在正式提拔你为工头，负责管理监督水晶的开采工作。”  
“可是，老板，我想回家。我妹妹一只虫在家里，我想回去看看她怎么样了。”  
“你要明白，你现在做的正是为了她。你现在回去太过危险。瘟疫来了，谁也挡不住。这座山峰是我们唯一的选择。”  
“虽然不关我的事，但还是想问，您有孩子吗？”  
“当然了，一个九夏的小男孩，上天赐予我最好的礼物。”  
“他怎么样了？”  
“在首都等着我回来。我会回去的，等我找到提炼水晶能量的方法。我一定要守护好他。”  
他后面怎么样了？革登觉得脑子里乱乱的，他记得一股没由来的怒火，水晶核心碎了一地，还有一声尖叫。自己……杀了他吗？为什么呢？不，不……应该不是自己干的……一定不是！  
一路上，惑乱的水晶光芒闪得他睁不开眼，甚至让革登看见了重影。矿工们仍然在不眠不休地开采着水晶，革登的路过对他们丝毫没有影响。换在往常，他可能会停下了问询一下工作进度，但他现在满脑子只有喝水的想法。  
“来……”革登仿佛听见了一声遥远的呼唤。  
“到这来……”他的目光落到了旁边的通道上。他走了进去。  
“对……靠近……”  
这条通道由纯粹的水晶凝聚而成，矿灯经过水晶棱镜的散射，在洞穴中形成了交错纷繁的光路，渲染出一种别有洞天之感。革登隐隐觉得好像有谁在歌唱。  
“再靠近些……”  
穿过这光怪陆离水晶通道，革登曲折地来到下方一间天然形成的水晶小室。小室中央有一方石英桌台，静静地躺着一块护符。  
“深度聚集……最后的养分……”  
革登着了魔似的伸出了手。  
“别犹豫……触碰……”  
触碰到那个护符的一瞬间，石英桌台迸发出一阵强烈的光芒，革登感觉有什么东西正在啃咬他，他慌乱地缩回手，快速逃离了这个水晶洞穴。  
革登靠在墙上，大口大口地喘着粗气。他的头脑嗡嗡作响，让他难以集中精力。  
“嗨，革登大哥！”  
革登回头一看，发现爱薇儿正在朝他招手。她带着维修工工具包，看来又准备去修复标志牌。一朵鲜花别在她的额头，散发着淡雅的清香。作为今天第一只和他说话的虫，革登对她倍感亲切。  
“好久没有看见你了。最近你去哪了？”  
是啊，最近自己去哪了？革登努力回忆自己在长椅上休息之前的事情，但收效甚微。  
“嘿，革登大哥，你今天怎么怪怪的？你没事吧？”  
“没…事…”革登努力挤出了这两个字，引得他喉咙一阵刺痛。  
“这叫没事？你现在真的应该去喝点水。”  
革登点了点头，表示他正在往取水器走。  
“话说，都现在这个样子了，你还不回家看眼你妹妹吗？”  
“什么……样子？”  
“看看四周吧。瘟疫已经突破了这座山峰的屏障，矿工们都被感染了。现在这一带也十分危险，真是虫有旦夕祸福啊。”  
瘟疫……瘟疫……一声尖啸在革登脑海里炸开，他痛苦地抱住头蹲了下来。  
“光芒……休息……”  
“革登大哥，你怎么了？”爱薇儿关切地靠近，突然她看见了什么东西，惊恐地捂住嘴连连后退，“你的手！”  
革登看向了自己的双手，难以置信地发现此刻已经被水晶包裹，闪耀着邪魅的光。不……不……  
“革登，发生什么了？！告诉我，说不定我可以帮你！”  
“不……我不知道……我不知道！”  
“不要慌乱，冷静，冷静。你可以相信我。”爱薇儿想要安抚他，缓缓地向他靠近。  
“不，不……不要过来……我不想……伤害你……不要靠近……不！要！靠！近！”  
“啊！！！”  
一道灼热的紫色光束从他手臂上的结晶射出，擦过了爱薇儿的左腹。一阵烧焦味在空气里弥漫。爱薇儿恐慌地看了他一眼，捂着受伤部位，逃走了。  
自己……干了什么？革登的脑子现在一片空白。水晶……光……他要干什么来着的？喝水……对，喝水……他踉跄地朝取水器跑去，器皿里已经没剩多少水了。他把头伸进去痛饮，冰凉的水浇不灭身体里的灼热。一股莫名的愤怒在他心里翻涌，等到最后一滴水滑入喉咙，他射出一道激光把取水器炸了个粉碎。革登精疲力尽地跪下，他感觉到自己的记忆正在被掏空。他不知道这是怎么一回事。  
等到体内的灼热褪尽，革登站了起来，怅然若失地朝熔炉返回。自己为什么会在这？他有些记不清了。他只记得一股干燥的苦涩，一阵奇异的邪魅光芒，还有一位女性。她是谁？革登记不起她的名字，也记不起她的脸，但他还记得她身上的花香，还有一声尖叫。她是他的伴侣，他的女儿，还是他的姐妹？自己好像是有一个妹妹来着的…他杀了她吗？为什么呢？不，不……应该不是自己干的……一定不是！  
革登眨了眨眼，困惑地盯着他的双手。水晶已经贪婪地包裹住了他整个小臂。他在……发光？他在发光！这水晶是他的武器，还是他的囚牢？还是他与水晶本就为一体？  
远远地，他望见了长椅，就像刻尘者遇见了猎物一样狂野地扑了上去。放眼四周，满目光怪景象，水晶棱镜折射出诡魅的光。他感到有什么东西在啃咬他的头部，但他已经没有精力去管了。他现在只想睡觉，越久越好，最好，永远不要醒来……  
“我的光芒……我的休息处……”


End file.
